


Chance Encounters: Hostile Cooper and Crockett

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hostile Tubbs aka Cooper, mellowoutpal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Sonny tries to get Cooper to see that she isn't the crime-boss that she has been brainwashed and drugged to believe she is. He is trying desperately to get her to realize that she is Tubbs. She is his partner. Or was.Cooper is trying to understand why he has been found lurking around her mansion.
Relationships: Cooper - Relationship, Sonny Crockett - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Chance Encounters: Hostile Cooper and Crockett

First, the cops bungled the operations of her trade routes. Then she receives a call about an unwanted interloper traipsing about the grounds of her mansion. What else could go wrong? Its a question she doesn’t dare pose for fear the answer may provide the worsening of her already terrible day.

She is on the warpath now and the causes of the uninvited interferences would be made to pay. The man her guards had dragged into the basement was due to be first on that list thanks to a matter of close proximity. The others would have to wait for their turns.

Even in the dim light of the homemade interrogation room, the familiarity of the man nags at the hazy corners of the former cop turned crime boss’s mind. There was something about his handsome countenance that she had seen before. Was it in a dream of a dream? No. She knew him from somewhere. But where? Maybe another life. Shaking her head she dismisses her search for his name and his place in her disheveled memory. She has no time for pathetic sentimentality. 

Her eyes are cold, frosted like panes of glass in the winter. Where there had once been twinkling lights there was now a descent of dark impenetrable storm clouds. She could thank the months of being drugged, burned, brainwashed, and beaten for that. The smile that unfurls upon her lips is more menacing and viper-like than friendly. It certainly beholds the promise of danger. “Help people?” Cooper scoffs in amusement. Her hands land with an abrupt bone-rattling thud on the left and the right corners of the table laying between her and the man. Even her experienced bodyguards, who’d borne witness to her violent outburst, lurched. A curt laugh slips between her lips. “Your information must be mistaken. I’m no girl-scout.”

The crime boss circles him like a vulture before returning to face him head-on. In the batting of an eye, she pushes the table away from them into the corner of the room. Cooper closes the gap between them till there is scantly any distance left. She crouches down to peer directly into his eyes. “And I sure as hell don’t sell or give away cookies. Which begs the question,” she starts letting her words hang on some invisible precipice. Her fingers come to press contemplatively to her lips for a moment as she scrutinizes him. “Why are you snooping around my place? I’ve made examples of people for far less.” The last statement is a not-so-veiled threat.


End file.
